He perdido la cordura
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: - No te atrevas asquerosa, apártate de mí – me miró con asco, lo empujé en la cama, poniendo la varita en su cuello para que no pudiera esquivarme. - Te demostraré que no puedes hablar así de mí. No soy una sucia, ni una asquerosa.


**EDITADOOOO tiene un agregado y ortografia mejorada**

Este es un fic reto con ILDM, se que yo tarde mucho más de lo que prometimos, pero aquí esta ^^ para las que quieran leer el fic de la competencia este es ^^ .net/s/5806167/1/Siguiendole muy bueno por cierto

Ya saben los derechos para JKR los personajes no son míos, no tiene en general mucha relación con los libros es ficticio completamente,

Clasificación M y advierto es explicito, así que está en vuestra responsabilidad seguir o no leyendo

**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: De JKR **

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama-Pasión **

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: anonima  
><strong>

**El mundo se acabo, he perdido la cordura**

Era un día sombrío, fuera llovía y la espesa neblina impedía saber qué es lo que pasaba unos metros más allá. Podía escuchar los gritos agonizantes a mí alrededor. El olor a ceniza y cal ensuciaban mis fosas nasales y me ahogaba a momentos, hasta podía sentir el calor de las llamas ardiendo cerca de mí. El escondite no me mantendría resguardada por mucho tiempo más, así que intenté poner atención a los sonidos para saber que tan seguro era salir. Sólo podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de la gente al huir de las llamas, pero no podía mantenerme allí por más tiempo, mucho menos en aquella incertidumbre.

Salí con cuidado de aquella habitación donde antes uno de mis amigos me había ordenado quedarme. El olor fue más intenso y tuve que cubrirme la boca con la mano para no toser por la dificultad para respirar. El pasillo no era en absoluto un recuerdo de lo que era. Todo estaba destrozado y ardía en algunos lugares hasta empezaban a incendiarse algunas cosas. Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza ordenar o reponer las cosas, nada impediría que la casa se quemara y aunque pudiera, era estúpido hacerlo porque las casas adjuntas estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Aturdida por la situación, no percibí los pasos firmes de otra persona acercándose, hasta que la cercanía fue inminente y no pude esconderme. Me volteé lentamente, ya resignada al ataque. Sólo quedaba pensar que al menos se dignaría a no atacarme por la espalda. Miré a los ojos de la persona que me apuntaba. Aquellos ojos negros llenos de ira y rencor brillaban por la luz del fuego y una sonrisa complacida apareció en aquellos labios. Y es que después de todo, esa chica llevaba años imaginándose ese momento, estando indefensa y confundida.

- Hasta que te encuentro, Granger. No pensé que pudieras escabullirte – sonrió Pansy sin dejar de apartarse- Jamás te dejaría sin darte lo que mereces. No importa cuánto huyas te encontraré.

- ¿Huir? ¿De alguien como tú? – me mantuve alerta con la varita en la mano, mientras pensaba que maleficio usar.

- Debo reconocer que me tienes asombrada Granger. Luego de ver a uno de tus mejores amigos morir en manos de tu-sabes-quien, te creí destrozada. Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, pero no durara por mucho.

Movió su varita antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar y vi la luz roja aproximarse a mí, mientras mi cuerpo no parecía responderme. En cosa de segundos me quedé sentada en el suelo, debido a un empujón, pude esquivar el ataque. Cuando levanté la cabeza, vi a Ron con la varita en la mano apuntando a Pansy decidido. Me levanté como pude y vi en los ojos de Ron odio y… lágrimas, lo más seguro es que fuera por la pérdida de su amigo.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – Ron me había empujado en el momento preciso y sin titubear ni un segundo, ataqué a Pansy intentando desarmarla, pero ella fue más rápida que yo y terminé siendo yo la que no tenía varita en la mano, en cambio, al atacarme quedó de espaldas a Ron, quien no perdió la oportunidad y la apuntó con su varita- Baja tu varita Parkinson.

- Era de esperar de un cobarde como tú, Weasley.

Pansy no se movió ni un milímetro, pero tampoco dejó de apuntarme en ningún momento. Ambas teníamos la respirada agitada, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban sin apartar la mirada la una de la otra.

- Hermione, ¡vete!, yo me hare cargo de ella… ¡Corre antes de que la casa caiga en pedazos! Ve al refugio. No te preocupes por mí – negué con la cabeza enseguida. No lo dejaría solo, mucho menos después de lo que le había pasado a Harry. Ya había perdido a uno de mis mejores amigos y no permitiría que Ron también se alejara de mi. Menos él… pues hace años que no pensaba en él solo como mi amigo. Por nada del mundo lo dejaría solo.

Pansy se volteó para mirar a Ron, pero éste la atacó con la mano temblorosa. Me miró en cuanto notó a Pansy inconsciente, tirada en el suelo a unos metros de nosotros. Suspiramos, aliviados de tener al menos unos minutos de descanso en aquel agitado día que llevábamos. Me acerqué a Ron temblando, pero él acortó la distancia pegándome a su pecho, abrazándome con fuerza como nunca antes lo había hecho., deseé quedarme en sus brazos por siempre, pero era lo que menos podíamos hacer.

- Vete lejos. No tenemos ninguna oportunidad, lo único que nos queda es huir. Además, he escuchado que Malfoy nos está buscando, de seguro para matarnos. Por favor vete. Yo buscare a mi hermana e iré tras de ti lo prometo.

Me acarició la mejilla con ternura y bajó la cabeza lentamente hacia mí. Yo por mi parte, levanté la mirada y cuando noté su boca acercarse, cerré los ojos hasta poder sentir nuestros labios empezar a jugar en un beso. Era lo que siempre había querido pero se sentía tan… vacío. No quise decir nada, pero a pesar que el beso no duró demasiado, no sincronizamos al hacerlo y ambos nos miramos algo desconformes. Pero en ese momento, eso era lo de menos.

-Prométeme que estarás bien – él suspiro. Sabía que no me prometería algo así, era completamente absurdo. Nos separamos lentamente. Cuando estaba dispuesta a irme de allí, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar una cambucha negra junto con algo más de polvo y humo de fuego.

- Vaya vaya… Qué tenemos aquí… Unas ratas acorraladas – unas largas manos pálidas bajando la vestimenta negra para dejar ver el pálido rostro de aquel chico a quien tanto despreciaba, sus cabellos rubios estaban llenos de ceniza y su rostro estaba algo sucio por el polvo.

- Malfoy – Ron me pegó a él pero con delicadeza. Me cubrió con su cuerpo obligándome a esconderme detrás de él a pesar de que no quería. No podía hacer nada más, había perdido mi varita y el tiempo que habíamos tenido para buscarla, lo habíamos perdido besándonos.

- Pensé que me tomaría mas tiempo dar con ustedes. Veo que no pierden el tiempo – sin saber la razón, me sonrojé y miré a otro lado. El hecho de besarme con un chico no era el problema, menos aún si era Ron, pero que Draco Malfoy nos hubiera visto, era lo que menos quería en el mundo. Aunque después de todo, viniendo de alguien como él debería no importarme… Entonces ¿Por qué me he sonrojado? ¿Por qué me importa tanto que él nos haya visto?

- No es algo que te importe, sigue tu camino y déjanos en paz. - Serás tonto, Ron. Si ha dicho que está en este edificio en llamas para encontrarnos.

- No sé para que intento que una pared me entienda, Granger. Ven y no me mires así, hazlo a tu voluntad, porque si no lo haces será peor.

No alcancé a responder y Ron me pegó a él con más fuerza sin dejar de apuntar a Malfoy. Pero de repente, la varita de Ron salió volando con una luz desde un costado, donde Pansy se levantó adolorida.

- Pasarás sobre mi cadáver antes de tocarle un sólo pelo- se acercó apuntándonos, pero la cara de Malfoy me hizo prestarle más atención a él. Parecía disgustado de que ella se entrometiera, así que la empujó, evitando que nos llegara su ataque.

- Estúpida, no ataques sin que yo te lo ordene. No tienes ese privilegio – Pansy se levantó adolorida, mientras yo intentaba no mirar la varita que había llegado a nuestros pies. No quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de ello. Miré a Ron con disimulo para intentar decírselo, pero él tenía su mirada fija la varita. Definitivamente no conocía la palabra "discreción". Draco se dió cuenta de ello y gritó a Pansy, pero para mi sorpresa, él la cubrió con su cuerpo y apuntó a Ron.

- Quédate quieto – tomó aire algo agitado, aunque notoriamente más tranquilo que nosotros, puesto que a cada segundo sentía que sería el último. Pero mi pecho estaba paralizado y un fuego ardió en mi interior mientras miraba como Pansy se protegía con Draco.

- Basta, ¿qué quieres de nosotros? ¡Mátanos de una vez si eso es lo que buscas! – solté, ya aterrada por el constante miedo que sentía, pero no esperaba realmente que lo hiciera. Lo que menos especulé fue lo que realmente paso.

Vi todo suceder con extrema lentitud, Ron se arrodilló tomando la varita y desde donde se encontraba, atacó a Draco. Jamás imagine llegar a ver esa luz verde desde la varita de mi mejor amigo, un Avada Kedavra que iba directo a Draco. Cuando vi aquella luz despampanante, empujé a Ron sin saber la razón. No quería que mi amigo se volviera un asesino, o eso quería creer, porque el miedo que me infundó ver el cadáver de Malfoy, fue realmente el motivo de mi actuación. Aún así fue demasiado tarde, Ron no dejó de apuntarlo. Volteé la cabeza escondiéndola en la ropa de Ron, que olía a sudor y madera mojada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Maldito cobarde – escuché susurrar a Ron, mientras me abrazaba contra él. Abrí los ojos, viendo a Malfoy de pie frente a nosotros, pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Malfoy regresó el ataque furioso, con los ojos humedecidos por lo que alcancé a ver de nuevo el color verde contra mí. Por el empujón, yo estaba entre los dos y Ron tuvo que cubrirme antes de atacar, pero no alcanzó a ser lo suficientemente rápido y el maleficio le llegó en la espalda. Sentí como me abrazó con fuerza una milésima de segundos, para luego caer su cuerpo lentamente sobre mí. Lo moví llamándole, a pesar de saber que era imposible, que luego de lo ocurrido se levantara, pero mi corazón no quería asimilarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, cuando el cuerpo de Ron calló sentado a mi lado por no poderme su peso. Sólo entonces, levanté la mirada hacia su asesino, llena de odio y de rencor.

Nos quedamos mirando, con el pecho acelerado y las manos temblorosas. Era evidente que para Malfoy, era la primera persona a quien mataba, estaba más pálido de lo normal y no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo inerte de Ron. A pesar de mi odio, controlé mis emociones, pues estaba en desventaja y la varita que Ron tenía, aún estaba fuera de mi alcance, pero Draco no me apuntó con la suya. La guardó y se arrodilló, para tomar a Pansy en sus brazos. Sólo entonces noté que Pansy estaba muerta. No necesité meditarlo mucho tiempo para saber que Pansy lo había cubierto, cuando Ron lo había atacado y que por eso los ojos de Malfoy aún estaba humedecidos. ¿Tanto le importaba aquella chica que siempre parecía sólo molestar al chico perfecto de Slytherin?

- ¿Dónde está tu varita? – me sorprendió su pregunta, pero estúpidamente apunté hacia mi varita- Tenemos que salir de aquí. El edificio no resistirá mucho tiempo más.

- ¿Tenemos? – vi como buscaba la varita y busqué la otra entre las manos de Ron. Cuando la tuve entre mis manos, le volteé, pero él ya estaba a menos de un metro de mí. No pude hacer nada y perdí el conocimiento.

No poseía el control de mi cuerpo. En ocasiones veía o escuchaba cosas que no tenían coherencia entre sí y era incapaz de llegar a comprender lo que sucedía. Me sentía mareada y débil. Desperté adolorida, y abrí los ojos con lentitud por el cansancio. Estaba en una cama con sabanas de seda. Cuando pude incorporarme, noté que la cama era tan grande, que sin problemas podía medir la mía cinco veces.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

No tuve tiempo de cuestionarme nada, pues la gran puerta al final de la habitación se abrió, y un cuerpo encapuchado se acercó a gran velocidad, quedando en los pies de la cama, cuando la puerta terminó de cerrarse detrás del.

- Ya era hora de que despertaras – reconocí la voz enseguida, confirmando mi teoría en ver que apartaba la negra tela que le cubría el rostro, dejando ver los rubio cabellos. Me aparté, cubriéndome con las sabanas.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué me has hecho? – a cada pregunta que salía de mi boca, recordaba a pedazos lo que había pasado.

**-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-**

Era una habitación fría y de mal olor, a penas se podía ver a un metro de distancia, y al parecer había más personas en ese lugar, mis manos estaban atadas a una soga y sentía el cuerpo ligero como si no me perteneciera realmente, una persona me levantó desde el brazo alzándome sin delicadeza alguna y me obliga a caminar hacia donde se veía un poco de luz, cuando atravesé aquella puerta una luz segadora me obligo a cerrar los ojos y la escuche, aquella voz femenina que me daba tanto miedo como odio.

- Mira quien tenemos aquí a nada menos que la mejor amiga del-niño-que-murió – levante la mirada abriendo los ojos lentamente, por el dolor que la luz poca luz que daban las antorchas a esa habitación me causo mostraba que llevaba días sin tener contacto con ella.

- ¿Qué haremos con ella? ¿La subastamos como a las demás? – un hombre bajo y regordete se acerco a mí inspeccionándome.

- No, es amiga de Potter, merece morir además con esta sangre sucia tengo asuntos pendientes –mi cuerpo no me pertenecía no era capaz de apartarme de ella ni de hacer nada fuera de respirar- así que jugaremos un poco antes de que muera ¡cruc-…!

- Espera… yo fui quien la capturo, así que creo que lo prudente seria regalármela a mi ¿no crees tía? – tardé en voltear la cara hasta mirarle pero no era necesario nadie podía ser capaz de arrastrar las palabras de la misma manera.

-¿Y para que vas a querer tu a una sangre sucia Draco? – a pesar de que no se acerco ni un milímetro podía sentir su mirada intensa sobre mí.

- Créeme tía que después de 7 años de humillaciones me servirá de mucho ver como sufre a mi lado – un escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo en recordar aquella vez que le golpeé en la nariz.

- Pasaré de vez en cuando por el pasillo de tu habitación, Draco… – le miró desconfiada pero se alejó dejándonos a solas.

**-.-.-.-Fin flash Back-.-.-.-**

- No me apetece hablar contigo- soltó Malfoy molesto, mientras se quitaba la capa- sólo haz lo de siempre.

¿Lo de siempre? ¿A qué se refería? Lo miré sin entender, pero me detuve un poco más a meditar la situación…

En una habitación.

…

En una cama para dos.

…

¿Qué hacía yo en la cama de Draco Malfoy? Porque era notoriamente su cama. Nadie más tendría tan mal gusto en el contraste de colores, y mucho menos tendría sabanas color gris con cobertor verde.

… Espera…

Hermione, por Merlín, cómo se nota lo adormilada que estás. Sólo ahora había entendido. Es que más claro no podría estar.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con lo de siempre?

Noté que mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar sólo con la idea. Me cubrí aún más con las sabanas, mientras tomaba aire para calmarme. Era imposible que se atreviera a hacer algo así. Además estaba vestida con la misma ropa.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Granger? ¿Crees que alguien como yo se rebajaría a tu nivel? Pensé que eras una chica astuta, que sabes el asco que me das y que llegar a hacer algo así con alguien como tú, sería el peor castigo de mi vida. No me revuelvas el estómago, por favor.

Nunca me habían dañado la autoestima de esa forma. Ni siquiera el hecho de ser de las pocas chicas que no tuvo novio en los siete años de clases, me había dañado, ni siquiera las mofas en cuarto año. La única vez que había sentido algo similar fue en segundo año, cuando aquellos labios carnosos se abrieron para decir por primera vez aquella palabra que había sido mi mayor insulto, sangre sucia.

- Deja de llamarme así. Soy una chica normal – me vi reflejada en un espejo cercano e intenté ordenar un poco mi enmarañado cabello.

- De normal y vulgar diría yo que tienes mucho. Y para aclararlo, no te tocaría un cabello aunque fueras la última mujer del mundo. No tengo tanto estómago como tú. No me mires así, tienes que tener aguante para besarte con "ese". No sé cuál de los dos es mas asqueroso…

¿Y por qué le importaba tanto? Le miré, intentando buscar respuestas, pero él esquivó mis ojos y me dió la espalda mientras soltaba su corbata.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?… De todas formas, no podré hacerlo nunca más- lo último fue casi un susurro. No había tenido oportunidad de recordar lo que había ocurrido y volver a tener la imagen de Ron sobre mi cuerpo, aquel que había sido mi amigo durante años, muerto en mis brazos…

- ¿Qué no me importa?- escuché, mientras apretaba la mandíbula- No me importa nada. Es tu estomago, no el mío. Yo me libro de que una sucia como tú me toque.

- Estoy harta de que me trates así- estaba furiosa. El recuerdo de Ron prendió mi ira y me abalancé sobre él con la mano alzada, para tomar la varita que aún estaba en su mano derecha.

En segundos, estaba recostada con su varita en mi mano, pero él aún la tenia cogida. Intenté quitársela, pero cuando noté algo rozar mis pechos me asusté. Todo era mi culpa. Cuando me lancé contra él, al mismo tiempo se recostó en la cama y mi cuerpo terminó sobre el de él en dirección contraria, y mis pechos estaban siendo rozados nada más y nada menos que con la cara de Draco Malfoy. Forcejeé para tener la varita, a pesar de lo incómoda que estaba por la situación. Me apoyé en su bajo vientre y me aparté con la varita en la mano mientras ordenaba mi cabello.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, asquerosa?- se apartó indignado pero sus mejillas se habían ruborizado. Cuando noté que los colores se me vinieron a la cara sin poder controlarlo.

- ¡No dejaré que sigas llamándome así! – le apunté con la varita, mientras él miraba a otra dirección, pero mis ojos se abrieron al volver a recordar algo más. No podía hacerle daño. No después de lo que él había hecho por mí.

**-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-**

Estaba controlada por él era una noche con neblina, la gente seguía escapando en todas direcciones intentando huir de aquellos encapuchados que se divertían con atormentarlos, caminaba a su lado guiada por él, al doblar en una esquina encontramos una casa que no estaba destrozada, no tuve tiempo para obtener mayor detalle pues entramos enseguida y caminamos directo a una de las habitaciones de donde se escuchaban voces.

En cuanto entramos Draco hizo una reverencia y yo lo imité, en cuanto alcé la cabeza lo vi, sentado en la cabecera de una mesa estaba Voldemort a su alrededor muchas personas permanecían en silencio.

- Malfoy, veo que has encontrado algo interesante, he oído hablar muchas cosas de esta muchachita, puedes dejarla e irte a lo tuyo, ya no te necesito.

- Me gustaría decir algo antes de irme, le he demostrado mi respeto y lealtad mucho más que algunos que están en esta mesa, y aunque mi petición sea extraña, quiero llevármela a ella, antes de venir aquí eh hablado con mi tia Bellatrix sobre esto y antes de que me de una negativa quiero agregar que esta sangre sucia fue mi enemiga de por vida en mi época escolar la quiero como mi esclava, y créame que para ella será como vivir en el infierno

Todos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el hombre delgado de la punta de la mesa se levanto y examino a Draco con la mirada, alzó la mano y le indicó que se retirara mientras empujaba de mi cuerpo hacia el de Malfoy.

**-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-**

- Lo haré por siempre, porque eso eres, Granger, una asquerosa sangre sucia – me miró a los ojos para decirlo como incitándome. Cada una de sus palabras arrastradas con rencor lo estaban logrando.

- ¿De verdad te doy asco? ¿Entonces por qué estoy con vida? ¿Por qué me has salvado? – se quedó mudo y se apartó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Así que aproveche para salir de la cama y pararme frente a él.

- Sí, me das asco, pero… - se quedó en silencio, buscando las palabras apropiadas- mantente lejos de mí, me da asco estar a tu lado.

Alcé una ceja en notar la diferencia en su actitud después del silencio. Pero me acerqué imponente, mirándolo a los ojos y notando como él se pegaba más a la cama, intentando apartarse de mí.

- No te atrevas asquerosa, apártate de mí – me miró con asco mientras sonreía de medio lado, como lo había hecho tantos años antes y la sangre terminó de hervirme. Lo empujé en la cama, poniendo la mano en su pecho y con varita en su cuello para que no pudiera esquivarme. Era la segunda vez que usaba inmovilus, pero esta vez era completamente diferente. Ver a Draco sentado, frente a mí, con la boca semiabierta… Me acerqué molesta y le tomé de la camisa.

- Te demostraré que no puedes hablar así de mí. No soy una sucia, ni una asquerosa.

Le miré a los ojos, notando como por primera vez nuestra mirada se conectaba de una forma muy extraña. Noté como bajó la vista hasta mis labios y no pude evitarlo, me lancé contra sus labios, como si lo hubiera deseado toda mi vida. Le besé desesperada, mientras me sentaba sobre él y jugaba con sus labios. Pero dejé de concentrarme y mi embrujo perdió poder. Estaba tan ensimismada en aquellos labios, como para darme cuenta de ello. Sólo lo hice, cuando noté que me apartaba y se limpiaba la boca con la mano, mirándome con asco. Volví a la realidad.

- ¿Qué demonios haces, asquerosa? ¿Cómo puedes si quiera tocarme? ¿¡Quieres que te mate! – lo empujé a la cama, quedando completamente recostada sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Puedes callar tu estúpida boca una vez en tu vida? – me acomodé sobre él, sin notar el roce que causé y me lancé a comérmelo a besos. Sus labios eran adictivos y los míos se fundían a la perfección, era como si estuviéramos hechos para besarnos. Noté que él no se movía, pero no era necesario. El besarlo sin su consentimiento, es lo que lo hacía aún más delicioso. Me mordió el labio inferior intentando hacerme daño, pero lo que causó fue sólo que sintiera un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo. Respondí de la misma forma, notando como ponía la mano en mi cadera intentando de nuevo volver a apartarme, pero no tardé en apuntarlo con su propia varita.

- ¿Que pretendes, maldita sangre sucia? – me miró con odio.

- Que dejes de llamarme así. No dudaré en atacarte como no hagas todo lo que te diga, Malfoy – por primera vez, me sentí superior. Estaba bajo mi cuerpo y completamente a mi dominio, era mío…. y eso me gustaba. Era un sabor que no quería dejar de sentir en mis labios… era mío.

- Y, ¿para eso me besas? ¿No será que siempre te he gustado, Granger? –sonrió como siempre lo hacía, pero con notoria felicidad- Es acaso que… ¿estar así conmigo es algo que siempre has deseado…? ¿Te excita? - se movió contra mi, notando como nuestros cuerpos se rozaban lentamente y sí, tenía razón, eso me gustaba. El roce que teníamos me volvía una demente.

- Claro que no, imbécil, pero haré que dejes de decir que soy una asquerosa, porque no lo soy – le di otro beso, notando como intentaba quitar la cara. Sonreí satisfecha, me aparté y apunté a sus manos, encadenándolas con una soga y alzando sus brazos hasta la cabecera de la cama.

- No te vas a atrever. Estás intentando que te crea, pero no lo harás. Eres una cobarde, no tienes aptitudes para estar en tu maldita casa – empezaba a molestarme, aún más de lo que estaba.

- Que te calles de una puta vez – le tomé la cara con la mano libre y lo besé, pero en notar que volvía a negarse, me harté y le apunté, controlándolo con uno de los tres maleficios imperdonables.

Noté el responder de sus labios y un escalofrío me recorrió por toda la espalda al notar sus labios devorar los míos. Era mágico, único, nadie jamás me había besado de esa forma y mucho menos creí que besar a alguien fuera tan satisfactorio, sus labios se acoplaban a los míos a la perfección. El beso cambió completamente ahora que él correspondía, era más apasionado, desesperado y me encantaba. No quería parar nunca.

Sentí su lengua buscar la mía y respondí de la misma forma, dejándome llevar y respondiendo de la forma que él me guiaba. Me sentí una experta con tan sólo unos minutos de práctica. En ocasiones, me faltaba el aire y me tenía que apartar para tomar un poco de él, pero Malfoy no me lo permitía y volvía a besarme. Mordió mi labio inferior y me atrajo a él para seguir con el beso. Comencé a sentir un calor sofocante y un deseo que no pude controlar. Quería que fuera mío, que se excitara conmigo, que me deseara, que dejara de llamarme sucia y se arrepintiera de todo lo que me había dicho y cuando quisiera más, tener la satisfacción de negárselo.

Moví la pelvis nerviosa y tímidamente, pues jamás había estado así de cerca de un chico. Sentir el cuerpo de Malfoy responder a mi movimiento me estremeció. Un cosquilleo y un deseo me llenó sin poder controlarme. Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a rozarse cada vez más, nuestros movimientos empezaron a humedecer mis bragas, podía incluso sentir el líquido incomodar mi entrepierna. Lo había sentido en otras ocasiones, pero jamás con aquella intensidad. Le mordí el cuello deseosa, mientras mis pechos rozaban sus pectorales y noté mi respiración acelerada. Tiré la varita lejos y me apoyé en el pecho de él mientras seguía moviendo la cadera a su ritmo frenético, comenzando a sentir un bulto en sus pantalones. Merlín, no podía controlarme, mi cuerpo se manejaba por sí solo.

- Merlín…. – paré unos segundos tomando aire. Mirándolo a los ojos, comenzaba a volver en sí y me miraba atónito. Intentó liberar sus brazos, forcejeando.

- ¡Ésto es mentira! ¡Suéltame, Granger! ¡Suéltame! – me miró furioso en notar que estaba sentada sobre él y que justo bajo mi cuerpo estaba seguramente su miembro erecto y duro debido a lo ocurrido.- Maldita… para tu juego ya. Si querías ensuciarme, ya lo has hecho… Ahora, apártate.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Te viste dominado? – no entendí mi actitud, pero moví mi pelvis a él, volviendo a sentir aquello duro que me excitaba tanto- No veo que tu cuerpo se niegue demasiado. De hecho, quiere que siga…

- Sólo estaba manipulado, ni en sueños lo haría sin un hechizo encima. Ahora, libérame – no podía, ni quería hacerlo. Pasé las manos por el contorno de su cuerpo, marcándolo como mío y fui a su cuello, mordiéndolo, para luego pasar la lengua hasta su oreja y susurrar con la voz agitada.

- No se lo diré a nadie, Malfoy. De todas formas, qué más da todo. Allí fuera, todos se están muriendo, el mundo ya no es el mismo. No tienes razón para seguir con tu fachada de "soy un sangre limpia".

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía razón. ¡Qué más daba todo ya! Mi mejor amigo estaba muerto… El chico que siempre me gustó, había perdido la vida en mis brazos, no sabía si el resto de mis amigos estaba con vida… No sabía nada de ellos, ni mucho menos de mis padres. Mierda… mis padres. Sólo de pensarlo, me destrozó el corazón en segundos. Y yo, estaba allí sobre mi peor enemigo, excitada por nuestro contacto y sin saber la razón de mis actos, pero…

¿Y qué importaba? ¿Existiría de verdad un mañana? ¿Tendría oportunidad de arrepentirme de lo que hacía?

¿Qué importaba ya? Lo había perdido todo. ¿Perdería algo por dejarme llevar por mis instintos, en vez de meditar todo fríamente como siempre lo había hecho?

….

Claro que no, nada de eso importaba ya, lo único que me importaba era saciar mis deseos. Al menos ser feliz o creer que lo era por un par de minutos… Eso era lo que me importaba realmente.

- Suéltame y lo haré mejor… Estoy en desventaja – le miré desconfiada, pero lo hice porque estaba sobre él y podía sentir claramente que su cuerpo lo deseaba, pero no me quité de donde estaba.

Volví a moverme contra él, pero el recuerdo del cuerpo inerte de Ron sobre mi, me despertó. Me senté bien sobre él, haciéndole un poco de daño por la presión que su erección producía contra su pantalón.

- Te odio… Tú mataste a Ron, fuiste tú. Debería matarte – miré la varita que estaba a lo lejos- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?, Era mi amigo…

- Él me estaba atacando, fue en defensa personal. ¿U olvidas que mato a Pansy también? Y no parecía tu amigo precisamente, aunque para ser honestos no creo que él estuviera a tu alcance.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – me sorprendió lo que escuché. Olvidé por unos segundos la muerte de Ron, porque lo que había escuchado a continuación me parecían más interesante.

- Pues porque es un estúpido, y fuera de todo, tú no lo eres, Granger. Al menos es algo por lo que destacas. Para ser una Muggle llegaste bastante lejos.

¿Mi cerebro estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Malfoy me estaba halagando? Ya con lo del fin del mundo, todo se estaba descontrolando, pero la verdad ya no me importaba el mundo, él estaba hablando bien de mi… y eso me hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

- Nunca debiste menospreciarme, soy mucho mejor de lo que crees – lo dije con convicción, mientras le miraba desafiante.

- Sólo voy a reconocer que aprendes rápido… pues a pesar de no saber besar de nada, has mejorado en cosa de segundos – al escucharle, se me erizaron los vellos del brazo y sentí un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. Me quedé muda, sin saber cómo responder a algo así, pero como siempre, Malfoy sabía como poner su toque amargo a todas las situaciones- Aún así, te falta mucho, Granger. Deberías buscar un tutor con urgencia.

- Pues sé mi tutor, Malfoy – afirmé con seguridad, mientras volvía a acercarme a sus labios, besándolo lentamente, intentando ser una experta. Me quedé anonadada cuando sentí su lengua guiarme, sin duda los besos eran mucho más deliciosos cuando ambos participábamos de él.

Su lengua jugaba a la perfección, sabía como besar. No podía negarlo, Malfoy era jodidamente experto a la hora de besar y sentir como aquello me complacía, sólo me llevo a dudar de si sería igual de experto en otras cosas… ¿Qué sentiría cuando me tocara, que me recorriera y me hiciera suya?. Me estremecí, moviendo el cuerpo contra él, mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

-Suéltame… Quiero tocarte – me susurró al oído con tal sensualidad, que sentí que me derretía sobre él.

- …¿Y si luego no sigues y haces otra cosa…? - confesé mirándole, mientras acariciaba su dorso. Él me miraba con los ojos brillantes, mientras se mordía su labio inferior y empezaba a mover su pelvis contra mi, levantándome.

- Créeme que con lo excitado que estoy, ya todo me da igual. Después de todo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo más estaremos vivos –él tenia razón y era lo mismo que yo había pensado hace poco tiempo, pero al escucharlo de sus labios me dio la determinación para dejar de pensar y actuar de una vez.

Levanté las manos y el cuerpo para liberarlo y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, cuando atrevidamente besó mis pechos. Por lo que se asomaba por mi ropa, noté su lengua recorrer mi piel y bajar para besar mis pechos. Tiré el cuerpo hacia atrás, conteniendo un gemido. Él siguió en lo suyo, y yo tardé un poco en soltarlo, porque quería seguir disfrutando de aquello. En cuanto lo liberé, llevo sus dos manos a mis pechos, apretándolos con desesperación.

Apoyé ambas manos en sus hombros, tirando la cabeza hacia arriba, mientras los tocaba aún más. Ahora que sabía que no se escaparía y que estaba disfrutando tanto como yo de todo lo que estaba pasando, sonreí de medio lado y me relajé, dejándome llevar y cerrando los ojos para poder percibir cada caricia. Cuando me tomó la cara para volver a besarme, sentí un nudo en el estómago que me dejo casi sin aire, pero en notar que yo era capaz de seguir su ritmo, tomé confianza. Me pareció que ambos supiéramos cómo llevar la situación y que cada beso sólo estaba siendo repetido después de haberlo hecho muchas veces. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, él se mordió su labio inferior y yo por mi parte, no sabía si debía decir algo. No quería estropearlo, sólo quería que no se detuviera nunca.

- ¿Estás segura de que así quieres que sea la primera vez? – su mirada era tierna, tanto que me sorprendí de que una mirada así viniera de parte de él.

- … Sé que serás cuidadoso y gentil. No sabemos lo que pasará mañana, ni en unas horas, sólo quiero vivir el ahora, y ahora… quiero… – me quedé callada, mi estómago dió otro vuelco y mi corazón se aceleró.

- Seré gentil, lo prometo… porque me importas más de lo que crees- en un movimiento pulcro y firme, me dejó recostada en la cama con él sobre mi. Me miró unos segundos y volvió a besarme, pero tardé en responder por intentar codificar esas palabras, sabía que en el fondo estaba intentando decirme algo. Me aparté curiosa y le separé un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- Estás haciendo ésto… porque las hormonas se han apodera de nosotros… ¿verdad? – me arrepentí de preguntar, no era lo que realmente quería saber. Las palabras no habían sido las apropiadas.

- Mira, Granger, a pesar de toda la imagen que tienes de mi, no te salvé para tener sexo contigo, lo hice porque no soy ningún asesino. Tu amigo me provocó y matar a la única persona que tenía como apoyo, fue la palanca para hacer lo que hice, pero no soy ningún asesino…. Aunque te cueste creerlo, te salvé porque…

El silencio pareció eterno. Él parecía meditar cómo expresarse y yo estaba sumida en la intriga. No quería hacer especulaciones, pero mi mente jugaba rápido, mucho más que la de Malfoy que aún no era capaz de formar una frase. Puede que Malfoy no fuera lo que aparentaba, pero ¿por qué me había salvado?. Realmente no había ninguna razón lógica, a menos que…. a menos que Malfoy… Pero eso era completamente absurdo.

Malfoy no podía…

Bajo ningún concepto… estar…

- Sé que durante todos los años escolares, te he demostrado todo lo contrario – cuando comenzó a hablar, mis pensamientos se mezclaron, causándome mareo.

No podía ser que realmente fuera lo que estaba pensando, y es que realmente no era el hecho de creer que yo le gustaba a el mismísimo idiota y narcisista Draco Malfoy lo que me tenía descompensada, sino más bien, que el saberlo, o si quiera imaginarlo, me estaba alterando. Mi corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, y desgraciadamente sabía que no era por el efecto de la excitación, pues ambos habíamos dejado esa faceta de lado unos segundos para hablar. Lo que más me desesperaba, era saber que en el fondo, aquella propuesta me ilusionaba. Me imaginé recostada a su lado cada mañana, compartiendo su aroma, con un demonio… Me estaba volviendo loca, o peor, ya había perdido todo sentido de la cordura.

- Estuve analizándome durante meses, pensando por qué me comportaba así contigo, y la verdad es que encontré la respuesta. Aunque fue de lo más desconcertante, no puedo negarlo, no puedo intentar cubrir el sol con un dedo- se acercó a mi, besándome más tierno de lo que lo habían hecho en toda mi vida y me miró a los ojos a centímetros de mi- Estaba enamorado de ti, tanto como para odiarte por no tener tu atención puesta en mi, por ir siempre detrás de Potter y luego demostrar abiertamente que quien robaba tus sueños, no era yo… Y si hay algo en este mundo que odio… es ser ignorado.

Abrí la boca estúpidamente sin poder creer que fuera verdad. Draco Malfoy me había confesado sus sentimientos, lo había escupido todo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Notó mi reacción pues sus ojos dejaron de brillar por un momento, y se acerco a mí y tocó mis labios con su dedo.

- No digas nada… No quiero escuchar tu mente, créeme que ya la conozco bien. Quiero escuchar… a tu… corazón – pareció estremecerse con si quiera mencionar aquel órgano tan importante de nuestro cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se acercó. Creo que en ese momento el beso fue nuestro pacto de silencio, pues no volvimos a hablar después de aquello, no al menos a unir palabras coherentes.

Respondí el beso con vehemencia, le hice caso y dejé que mi corazón me guiar. Aunque fuera incierto decir que mi corazón era el que lo hacía, pues las emociones de las personas están en el cerebro… -Hermione, no te desvíes.- dejé que mis emociones y sentimientos me llevaran y respondí a cada beso. Él se despojó de su propia ropa y dejó una de mis manos en su abdomen perfectamente moldeado. Lo toqué con timidez, notando lo fibroso de cada uno de sus músculos, y acaricié su dorso, notando como el deseo fluía en mis venas, ayudado por mis hormonas. Mi cuerpo volvió a calentarse y sentir el suyo ir a tono. Me despertó aún más deseo. Le ayudé a despojarme de la ropa hasta sentir el pecho completamente descubierto. Mi primera reacción fue cubrir mis pechos con ambas manos, pero él me lo impidió enseguida y se quedó observándome, logrando que el calor se acumulara en mis mejillas.

Luego de unos segundos de sentirme acorralada por una seductora serpiente, volvió a besarme y bajó para jugar en mi cuello, donde miles de descargas eléctricas descontrolaron mi cuerpo. El sentir sus besos y dientes jugar en la zona era completamente maravilloso, sentía que el mundo dejaba de existir. Me aferré a su cuerpo, intentando que él fuera lo único que no se apartara, cuando sentí algo caliente tocar mi pecho e ir hasta el centro de él. Tiré la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, su lengua era algo sobrenatural, era una maldita serpiente que sabía como jugar con sus atributos, y cada caricia me enloquecía aun mas, no sabía como estaba soportando semejante tortura, cada segundo que se tardaba era agonizante. Sabía lo que deseaba, pero no era capaz de decirlo, era demasiado vergonzoso admitir algo así… pero me moría de deseos de sentir que era de él, de saber lo que era sentirse uno con alguien, y aún más, que ese alguien fuera Draco Malfoy.

Me dejé hacer, realmente él sabía lo que hacía. Apreté las sabanas cuando noté que me quitaba el pantalón que llevaba puesto hace más de tres días por estar huyendo de un lugar a otro, me miró a los ojos y dejó una de mis manos en su pantalón. Así que, sin necesidad de más indirectas, yo le ayudé a hacer lo mismo. En cosa de segundos, entre besos y caricias, terminamos por sacar la última prenda de ambos. Me dió vergüenza mirar su cuerpo desnudo, pero como noté su penetrante mirada, decidí observar aquello que sólo había visto en libros Muggles de anatomía humana. No había comparación, no era algo que se pudiera describir. El sólo ver aquella parte tan intima de él, erecta y palpitante, alteró todo mi cuerpo. Pude sentir a mi propia intimidad palpitar de deseo, lo necesitaba… lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

Ambos nos miramos unos segundos más, y me empujó a la cama, recostándose sobre mi pero sin aplastarme. Empezó a moverse, logrando un roce torturador. Era delicioso sí, todo lo que él hacía lo era, pero en aquel momento sólo podía desear que lo hiciera de una vez, y empecé a empujarlo por el trasero contra mí. Él entendió el mensaje y me abrió de piernas, mientras me besaba la frente.

Apreté las sabanas, nerviosa, esperando el momento de dolor, pero él acaricio mi mejilla, intentando calmarme y me besó lento. Me distraje jugando con su lengua cuando empecé a sentir un placer desconocido. Ya había entrado en mi mientras nos besábamos y no había sentido ni la más leve pizca de dolor. Sonrió cuando se apoyó a los costados de mis hombros en la cama, y empezó a moverse bruscamente contra mi cuerpo, que en respuesta botaba poco a poco contra el suyo. El placer de sentirlo dentro me embriagó en cosa de segundos. Un mareo constante me obligaba a afirmarme de la cama o de su espalda. El sudor inundó nuestros cuerpos, y yo sólo me atrevía a mover la pelvis contra él, buscando aún mas placer, algo que creí inexistente hasta que en un movimiento seco, Draco me subió sobre él. No entendí la dinámica hasta que con ambas manos, apretó mi trasero contra él. Sentí como su virilidad entraba por completo dentro de mí, y me apoyé en sus perfectos pectorales para empezar a mover el cuerpo contra él. Noté que cuando hacía botar el cuerpo de arriba abajo, Draco dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos que fueron acompañados por los míos.

Aprecié tener los pechos pequeños, pues el subir y bajar hacía que botaran y dolían un poco, pero él solucionó aquello tomando ambos y masajeándolos con ímpetu. A ratos, sentía un placer diferente, un placer que me embriagaba de tal forma que creía que me rompería en mil pedazos, pero el agotamiento me impedía continuar el ritmo y el placer se desvanecía. Paré en notar que las fuerzas me abandonaban, y él me regaló una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto conocía. Aún en el sexo, le gustaba ser el sobresaliente. Me recostó en la cama, volviendo a tenerme como antes, y tomándome de las caderas, alzó mi pelvis lo necesario para moverse y entrar completamente. Volvimos a aquel ritmo enloquecido, ambos gemíamos con tal placer que causábamos aún más excitación en el ambiente. No me importaba si nos escuchaban o no, no me importaba parecer una demente gritando su nombre y pidiendo entre jadeos por más.

Sus manos sostenían mi cuerpo con determinación, guiando el baile de nuestros cuerpos. Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y preciosos, causando una lluvia de sensaciones agradables. Volví a sentir que me partiría en mil pedazos y mi primera reacción fue apartarlo poniendo una mano en su abdomen. Él sonrió con ternura y se acercó para besarme, moviendo el cuerpo más rápido que antes. Me vi obligada a apartar mis labios de los de él para dejar escapar un gemido continuo y desesperado, apretando la yema de los dedos en su piel. Las piernas me temblaron como nunca y la columna se arqueó mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás. El cuerpo entero se relajó tanto, que pensé que me desmayaría. El mareo me dejó aturdida y podía sentir mi vagina palpitar una y otra vez, mientras él aún estaba dentro de mí. Le miré sonrojada, completamente embriagada de placer y él sonrió, aparentemente igual de extasiado, y me cubrió con la sábana de seda, recostándose a mi lado.

- No digas nada... Ya lo hablaremos en otro momento… - sonrió y tomó mi cabeza, dejándola en su pecho. Le abracé, cerrando los ojos por el mareo y sin poder aguantar más el sueño, y caí rendida entre sus brazos.

Desperté porque comencé a sentir hambre y él estaba a mi lado, sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi rostro, y allí lo comprendí, ya no me importaba nada, el estar así con él era lo único que quería. Los días fueron cada vez mejor, pero no hubo ni un sólo día que no nos besáramos con desesperación, sin saber cuánto tiempo más nos quedaba de vida, cuánto más podríamos disfrutar la presencia del otro. Yo sufría por ello mucho más que él, pues cada vez que salía por las mañanas, tenía miedo de perderlo, y por las noches, cuando dormíamos, le acariciaba el brazo en aquella marca que tanto aborrecí, de la cual ahora estaba agradecida. Si Malfoy no fuera uno de los "malos", no estaríamos con vida. Pero todo era demasiado maravilloso, llegar a pensar que eso sería así por siempre era una estupidez.

Una noche, entre tantas que empezamos a compartir, pase tanto tiempo junto a él que llegue a sentirme como su esposa, el resto del mundo y lo que pasaba dejo de existir para mi, aquella noche mientras nos tomábamos de la mano y nos mirábamos a los ojos, sin necesidad de decirlo, ambos comprendimos que lo nuestro ya era amor, y que tal vez lo era desde a primera vez que cruzamos palabra, pero que no habíamos interpretado bien nuestros sentimientos y todo se había complicado demasiado.

Cuando al fin nos besamos, aceptando por completo nuestros sentimientos, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Una chica de rubios cabellos y esbelto cuerpo, me miró con odio apuntándome con la varita. Draco no lo dudó y me protegió con su cuerpo.

- Vete de aquí, Astoria. No se te ocurra tocarla…- lo dijo con convicción, mientras ella no dejaba de apuntarme.

Ella no parecía dispuesta a conversar. Abracé a Draco con fuerza y él hizo lo mismo. Besó mi frente cálidamente, susurrando un "te amo", aquella palabra que sólo ahora tenía sentido para mi, y noté la luz acercarse contra él. Me protegió con su cuerpo y pude ver, horrorizada, cómo su mirada perdía toda expresión. Las lágrimas brotaron por mis ojos sin control y lo abracé fuerte contra mí.

-Mátame… Me da igual ya. Hace mucho que acepté que este día llegaría – me miró con odio y abracé a Malfoy, a pesar de que su cuerpo pesado amenazaba con aplastarme. Le tomé la cara y pegué mis labios a los de él, cerrando los ojos en ver la luz emanar de su varita.

- Ávada kedabra.

La escuché decir aquellas palabras y apreté los ojos con fuerza, sonriendo mientras mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Hace mucho que había perdido todo lo que era importante para mí, y la única persona que había logrado que deseara vivir el día a día, acababa de morir en mis brazos. Todo dejaba ya de importar, pues había perdido la cordura. Y para un demente, vivir o morir es lo mismo; y yo, hace mucho que estaba completamente demente.

**-.-.-.-Fin-.-.-.-**


End file.
